The present inventions relate to electrochemical cells their use as actuators, as well as fluid-driven pump assemblies compatible with electrochemical, electrical and mechanical actuators.
A pump is a device that moves liquids or gases from lower pressure to higher pressure, and overcomes this difference in pressure by adding energy to the system. However, there are numerous types of pumps, each with their own advantages and disadvantages. Pumps may operate on different forms of energy, produce different flow rates and pressures, have different efficiencies, and so on. Pumps also contain numerous moving parts that cause inefficiencies, wear and occasional failures. Accordingly, it is extremely important to select an appropriate pump for a specific application. Despite the existing pumps available today, there is always a need for improved pumps that will more specifically meet the needs of existing or future applications.